All I'm Asking (Be My Escape)
by WordsHaveMelodies
Summary: #QuinntanaWeek14 Free Day


**AN: A friend of mine asked me to write Quinntana as a hauntingly beautiful poem (her words, not mine) instead of as a story and seeing as today's the free day, I said why the heck not. Hopefully it lives up to the request. Also, I have to dedicate this and all of Quinntana week to karishmaYOLObitch for asking me to take part in this and to all of you that have read every story, or favourited, followed and reviewed. Every ounce of my love especially to Jammy (Guest). You have been my muse throughout this entire process and I thank you honestly for all of your kind words and motivation. You are amazing. k33pc4lm your review for Lost and Insecure (You Found Me) touched my soul. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – All I'm Asking (Be My Escape)**

The days are too long and the nights are too short.

'You should be happy that you're alive' you've often heard them say, and you were, you are but sometimes it gets to be too much and you wished that you could just...

The silence is too loud and the laughter is too soft.

'You should smile more' you've often heard them say, and you did, you do but sometimes the jokes aren't that funny or someone makes an insensitive one. It's gets to be too much and you wished that you could just...

Your family is too distant and your friends are too close.

'You shouldn't care about them we're here for you'; 'Those friends of yours don't know what's good for you' you've often heard them say, and you listened, you listen but sometimes it gets to be too much and you just...

Needed someone to be your escape.

She became that for you as soon as you met her. You didn't even have to outright ask her to be or tell her that's what you needed from her, she just knew.

Her dark hair, naturally tan skinned and eyes so brown and open that you would often lose yourself in them.

Her bright smile that she would reserve just for you and her hand that fit so perfectly in yours whenever you would wordlessly ask her to hold it.

Her shoulder that was always there for you to lean on without protest.

Her arms that would hold you together to keep you from falling apart.

Her patience, her love, her presence.

You'd tell her in secret when she had you wrapped up in her arms about the things that they would say, about the voices in your head and she would ache for you as your pain would become hers. You knew it did, you could see it in her eyes. You knew it did, you would hear it in her sighs.

She would tell you that they were all idiots but they had a point about you being alive, because if you ever died she would.

She would tell you that they were all idiots but they were right about you taking time to smile, because your smile was beautiful and if you ever stopped she would.

She wouldn't tell you that your family were idiots or say the same thing about your friends, but she did say that she'd never be stupid enough to hurt you like them.

She never did.

You'd tell her in secret when you were running your fingers through her hair about the things that you would feel, about the things that you felt and she would take your hand in hers and place a kiss to your palm in thanks for sharing with her those hidden pieces of yourself.

She would then run her fingers through your hair and tell you all about the things that she felt herself. Show you all of her hidden pieces as well. You were her safe place. She was your safe place.

She was just as broken as you were and you loved her for it.

They didn't understand it when you told them. They said that you were indeed crazy and out of your mind. They said that you were hopeless and you almost believed them, but with her hand in yours, you wouldn't be denied.

That day she let you cry on her shoulder and that night you let her cry too, because her 'they' felt the same way about her now that your 'they' had always felt about you.

You were lost but you wouldn't be for long.

"I won't let you break again."

Her words spoken in earnest like a vow.

"I'll never let you down."

You were both all that each other had now.

She was just as sad as you were and you loved her for it.

It was hard.

There were moments where you needed an escape from her too, but she never wavered.

She kept all of her promises to you. Every single one.

It took a while for you to see the rainbow after the rain and it took a while for you to feel the joy after the pain, but she never gave up hope on you.

She helped you through it day by day.

Up until the song came to march you out to your grave.

You were just as strong as she was and she loved you for it.


End file.
